Mr Mom
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Sakura keeps accusing Sasuke of cheating and Sasuke is sick of it. AU SasuNaru  Implied SasuSaku
1. Gone Baby!

_**Ok well another story I found! I didn't really even look for errors, If I get feed back I will edit it. Sorry to be a Sakura hater! I don't hate her I just…well idk why…lol **_

_**Ok well enjoy!**_

_**Read and Review! **_

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night and Sasuke was walking home from work, he had to work late tonight, and he was just leaving the office at 2:15. He had to come home to another night of his wife, Sakura, nagging him about being out late and accusing him of cheating on her. He was really growing tired of it, and no matter how hard he tried to tell her that he wasn't sleeping around she still didn't believe him.<p>

The house was noisy when he opened the door. The TV blaring, a sign that Sakura was up and waiting for him to walk into the door, so she could start the yelling. When he slammed his keys down on the table he heard the couch lightly squeak. He turned around and waited for Sakura to raise hell.

'Sasuke, why are you late. Who is it this time?' She asked tapping her foot and crossing her arm in a way of telling his she didn't need this.

'I had to work late. So don't use that one me. And if I was sleeping around, don't you think I would leave you instead of sneaking around.' He spat back. He was tired and like sakura, didn't need this.

'So you are sleeping around.' She shouted. Sasuke growled at her.

'I told you I wasn't. Some wife you are, you don't even trust me.' Sasuke said softly trying not to make matters worse.

'But I have a reason, Sasuke. I don't know anymore. You never tell me you love me, you never want to cuddle or anything. So I have a right to wonder.' She said walking to Sasuke and rubbing his cheek. He grabbed her hand. 'So Sasuke, do you love me?' she asked kissing his lips lightly. Sasuke didn't say anything for a while. Sakura stared in horror at the man in front of her. Her face was getting red.

'Sasuke, you arrogant jerk. I knew you didn't love me.' She shouted hitting him hard on the chest.

'Sakura, stop this, what kind of relationship do we have. You don't trust me at all, and I can't handle all this stress you're putting on me. I can't take this thing we have going on any longer.

'Stress on you! I'm the one who is stressed. My husband is cheating-'

'No, see that's where all of this comes back to be on you. You put this stress on your self because you don't trust me at all; you need to have trust to be happy.' He shouted. Her eyes started to water as she hit him one last time and took off running to their room. Sasuke sighed and walked after her. When he got to the closed door he was ready to open it when a small force tugged at his pants. He jumped faintly and looked down to meet the obsidian eyes of his daughter. Her long bubblegum hair was sleep worn. She brought but her other hand and rubbed her eyes.

'Daddy, what's wrong?' she asked. His mood lightened when she spoke.

'Nothing Emi. So why don't we just go to bed.' He said picking up the 5 year-old and taking her back to her room.

'How come you and mommy are always fighting?' she asked Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and laid the girl down and tucked her in. when she as good and comfortable he lay down on the bed and kissed her forehead.

'Well it's complicated. It is just something that parents do sometimes.' He said turning on his back. He sighed and was about to get up when he felt a week hold on his wrist.

'But don't be sad daddy. I still love you.' She said kissing the side of his arm and giggling. He smiled at his daughter and walked over to a rocking chair and sat down. Suddenly, he felt something crawl into his lap. He looked down at Emi sitting on his lap and pulled her little pink blanket over them. Sasuke couldn't help himself, he let some tears come from his eyes as he stared at the child in his lap. Emi closed her eyes and was soon asleep and sasuke was right after her.

* * *

><p>'She left me SHE LEFT ME.' Sasuke yelled to the blonde watching him pace on his floor. Naruto was worried that if he paced much longer, he would make a rut in his carpet. Sasuke would stop take a breath then start walking again.<p>

'Why does it matter, you told me you didn't like her.' Naruto said his eyes never leaving Sasuke's walk, and he wish he would because he was growing dizzy.

'I don't love her anymore, but I only stayed with her for Emi, I mean I woke up this morning and her and Emi was gone. How could she do this?' Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

'Well why don't you get custody of Emi, I mean she can't keep her all the time. And make sure you get the most time.' Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, and then with his eyes shut he walked over to Naruto and dropped his head into narutos lap. Naruto was shaken to Sasuke's newly found emotion, when he felt his knee getting wet.

'I can't take care of a kid by myself.' He chocked out between sobs. Naruto hesitantly patted Sasuke back.

'I'm sure you will be fine.' He said trying to cheer him up. Then he was struck with an idea. 'I could help you raise her, I love kids.' He said excitedly. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and faintly smiled.

'You would help me raise my kid?' he asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke was about to say something when there come a knock at his door. Naruto got up and walked to answer it.

'Hello…sakura.' Sasuke heard Naruto say. He jolted up and wiped his face of his shed tears and put on a scowl. When sakura rounded the corner he noticed Emi sitting on her hips, but not for long, because when Emi seen Sasuke she scurried into his arms instead.

'When I didn't find you at the bar, I figured you would be here, considering your here half of the time anyways. So I brought the divorce papers and I need you to sign them. Also I don't want custody of Emi, you can have her ok. I can't stand her constant whining about where you are.' She whispered the last part, but loud enough for everybody to hear. Sasuke growled handing Emi to Naruto.

'Take her outside, out to eat or something.' Sasuke said. When Naruto was out the door Sasuke slapped Sakura across her face. 'Don't ever talk about our child in front of her or me for that matter.' Sakura glared at him and rubbed her red cheek.

'Don't you dare touch me?' She shouted. Sasuke growled.

'Give me the divorce papers, I would gladly take full custody of Emi, I don't want her to have a mother like you anymore.' Sasuke shot angrily and took the divorce papers, signing his name and checking full custody of Emi. 'There I signed them now leave.' Sasuke said and threw the papers at Sakura. She snorted and stomped out of Narutos house. Sasuke rubbed his aching temples trying to calm his newfound headache and walked outside towards the ramen shop. When he got there he seen Naruto rocking Emi back in forth who was quietly crying. Sasuke walked over to them and tried to take Emi but she clang to Naruto.

'Hey Emi, what's wrong?' Sasuke asked the saddened child. When she heard his voice she shot around and dived to Sasuke.

'Daddy, why is mommy mad at me. I don't understand.' she asked him. Sasuke hugged Emi and shook his head.

'Mommy just needs time to cool off.' He said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you loves for reading!<strong>_


	2. Frolicking

_**Ok, so do I even need to say how fucking amazing you guys are! I got so many reviews I was just gushing! **_

_**Ok so I went through and tried to edit it as much as I could.**_

_**Oh, and dont judge a fanfic by its first chapter ^_- You know who you are!**_

_**Disclaimer: (forgot last time) I dont own Naruto nor do I want to! They would have to take it off the hair because there would be so much naughtiness =P**_

* * *

><p><em>After Court Trial For Divorce <em>

'Thank you so much for helping me. I know this sounds nothing like me but…yeah. I don't think I could raise her by my self.' Sasuke whispered leaning down to kiss the sleeping Emi. Naruto patted Sasukes back in an awkward caring way.

'I think you could've.' He whispered back. 'And don't think you'll be staying here free, I want some rent.' Naruto joked quietly. Sasuke sarcastically laughed under his breath. Both of them headed towards the door.

'So where am I going to sleep?' Sasuke asked instep behind Naruto. When he looks back to the room then frontwards again he ran into Narutos back with an 'oomph'.

'Ummm…the couch…or my bed.' Naruto said nervously. Sasuke slapped his hand to his face and rubbed it down over his nose.

'You don't have an extra room?' Sasuke asked, a hint of embarrassment and dread in his voice.

'Yea, but your daughter is sleeping in it.' Naruto said walking to his room. 'Look it's a king; if you want you can sleep here, since I'm sure you don't want to sleep on the couch. We won't touch or even have to share the same covers alright.' Naruto expected Sasuke to hit him or some smart remark, but it never happened.

'Fine, but if I feel you touch me, it is all over. Well I will be back I will go and get clothes.' Naruto watched the boy walk down the hallway and out of the house.

* * *

><p>Naruto crawled into bed and laid on the far side, while Sasuke got in and got on the left. Naruto let out a lazy sighed and turned over and faced Sasuke, who was also facing Naruto. They laid their till there eyes became heavy and fell asleep<p>

* * *

><p>'Let go Sakura, I want to get up.' Sasuke said half-consciously, his eyes closed. Everything from the night before; the divorce and court trail where all gone from his mind. Still competely aloof, Sasuke tried to pry a pair of arms from around him off.<p>

Wait, I'm not with Sakura anymore

Then it started to settle in...

It's just Naruto, that's all

Then it took full effect...

'GAHHHHH Naruto let go!' Sasuke screeched pulling the arms off him. Naruto tried to pull back but Sasuke pulled the helpless blonde with him. The pair ended up tangled in a heap on the floor. 'Get Off Me...' Sasuke growled at him giving his famous death glare. Naruto gave him a dry look and got up. Sasuke turned over and got up and walked into the spare room. When he was inside he flipped on the light and received mumbled moans. Sasuke walked over to Emi and lifted her up resting her butt on his hip. She wrapped her arms around her raven haired fathers neck and fell back asleep in his arms. Once they were in the living room, Sasuke put Emi on the couch.

Sasuke turned on his heel and walked up stairs, got a towel and took a shower. After he was done he got dressed into his work attire, consisting of a white shirt and black trouser pants, with a dark blue and red tie. He fixed his hair, brushed his teeth…twice.

'Daddy, where are you going?' a voice asked. Sasuke jumped around and looked down at his daughter.

'I have to go to work, you will be with Naruto today, ok.' Sasuke answered and turned to walk out of the bathroom. Emi followed closely behind him and was lead into the kitchen.

'Naruto can you watch over Emi while I'm at work?' Sasuke asked Naruto sitting down at the table.

'That's what I was hired to do.' Naruto piped happily at Sasuke. When Sasuke seen Narutos smile a small blush crept on his face.

'Sasuke are you ok?' asked the blonde scurrying over and feeling the ravens head, only making poor Sasuke's blush increase.

'Yea I'm fine; I-I have to go, bye Emi. Be good for Naruto.' Sasuke stuttered slightly as he kissed Emi's head and left out the door.

* * *

><p>'Why the hell am I blushing? I have never blushed at his smiles, never. What could be happening? Well if it does it again, I will know there is something wrong.' Sasuke rambled to his self. He became so lost in thought that he didn't see a certain pink haired girl that was walking backwards talking to someone. Before Sasuke knew it he was lying face down into someone's back and and a wad of familiar pink hair going up his nose. He grumbled and got up, his obsidian eyes staring down at the girl he trampled over.<p>

'Sakura dear, are you ok!' Sasuke heard a shrill voice scream. _Dear…_- Sasuke thought angrily as he looked up and seen Rock Lee running to Sakuras crumpled heap of a body. Lee looked up at Sasuke and smiled happily; a bit too happily. 'Good morning Sasuke.' Lee spoke helping up Sakura and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

'So Sasuke, how is Emi?' Sakura questioned, a faint amount of interest in her voice. but not enough for Sasuke to care. Sasuke shook his head.

'Fine!' Sasuke snapped, trying to get the duo to leave him alone. Sadly, he failed.

'Where is she, at a day care or something?' She asked stepping in Sasukes way.

'No, she is with Naruto, and why the sudden interest in what happens. I have to go, so make bushy brow babies, and leave me and Emi alone.' Sasuke spat curtly at her and brushed passed her and Lee.

* * *

><p>'So Emi, what do you want to do today, anything special?' Naruto asked the 5–year-old, who was eyeing Naruto with an intent look.<p>

'You want to go to the park, uncle Naruto.' She asked, the same intense look on her small face. Naruto smiled and picked up the five year old to get her ready.

'Ok, who usually gives you your baths?' Naruto asked he girl while getting a towel. The girl looked back up at Naruto.

'A lot of the times daddy does, but mommy will do it when daddy isn't around or is busy.' She squeaked. Naruto nodded and started the bath water, letting Emi feel it to see if it was too hot or too cold. When it was just right he helped her take off her clothes _(not a pedo XD)_ and Naruto lifted her up. After the bath was done Naruto searched Sasuke's bag he brought over, for an outfit for Emi until he found one. It was a purple short sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans that had purple, pink and blue flowers on it, and her normal white sandals.

'Ok so are you ready to go?' Naruto asked picking up Emi and resting her on his hip. When Naruto opened the door he dodged a fist that was about to tear off his face. When he looked back to the door there stood Sakura…and Lee. 'What are you guys doing here?' Naruto asked quizzically, pushing the door closed behind his as he stepped out on the street.

'I came to see Emi.' Sakura said putting her arms out to take Emi from Naruto. When Emi refused, she hugged onto Naruto, grabbing tuffs of his hair and the collar of his shirt. Sakura stared at Emi. 'Emi honey, mommy wants to see you.' Sakura tried again but failed.

'No, you hurt daddy. I don't like people that hurt my daddy.' Emi cried into Narutos ear. The helpless blonde smiled slightly to Sakura and walked past them and headed to the park. When Naruto reached the park and let her down, she ran and pounced around happily, over the green grass.

After about 3 hours of frolicking and laughing she sat him on the swing and crawled into his lap.

'I'm tired, can we take a nap?' she asked leaning back, her eye lids becoming heavy. Naruto smiled and picked up the fatigued girl carefully getting off the swing and walking out of the park. When they reached Narutos house he sat Emi down and sat right beside her. Reaching over, Naruto pulled a pillow onto his lap and laid the sleeping girl down. The blonde covered her up with a blanket that was coincidentally placed there on the arm of the off white couch. He didn't say it, but watching over a 5 year old is tiring, so following suit he laid his head back and started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you loves for reading! Read and Review =D<strong>_


	3. Awkward

**This chappie is dedicated to the awesome candy3314! **

**And again, you guys are amazing! My inbox just get flooded with favorites and alerts =D**

**Ok here is another chapter! Woo!**

**After another chapter I will have run out of actual written stuff but I will try my hardest with college and everything to keep it updated.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Mr. Mom<em>

_'I'm tired, can we take a nap?' she asked leaning back, her eye lids becoming heavy. Naruto smiled and picked up the fatigued girl carefully getting off the swing and walking out of the park. When they reached Narutos house he sat Emi down and sat right beside her. Reaching over, Naruto pulled a pillow onto his lap and laid the sleeping girl down. The blonde covered her up with a blanket that was coincidentally placed there on the arm of the off white couch. He didn't say it, but watching over a 5 year old is tiring, so following suit he laid his head back and started to fall asleep._

* * *

><p><em>Man I hope Naruto isn't hard on me like Sakura used to be, <em>an exhausted Sasuke thought to himself_._ The raven haired was beginning to think Orochimaru is making him work bookoos of overtime just so he can stare at my ass.

"Pervert…"Sasuke mumbled under his breath; his spine shivering from the thought of that pasty old hag creepin on him.

Sasuke grumbled as he looked at his watch, which read 1:33 on the glowing device. This was actually an improvement; he usually didn't get off for about another hour or so. Despite his fear of his boss raping or maiming him, he told Orochimaru that he needed to get home, using the excuse that he was stressed from the divorce. Which, to be totally honest, was true. Orochimaru didn't take it too well and told Sasuke that he would have to work extra late tomorrow, who turgidly agreed.

When the tired boy got home he turned the knob and pushed open the door.

_He needs to learn to lock the door, _Sasuke thought as he laid his stuff on the side table by the door.

He slipped off his shoes and walked into the dimly lit living room to see a very adorable sight. His boob friend, Naruto was sprawled out on the couch, each of his legs over the front and back of the couch, his arms up over the arm. Emi, snug against Naruto lying on her stomach and one arm and one foot over the side of the couch, her other arm and leg lost somewhere against Naruto. Sasuke inwardly laughed as he walked over to them and picked up Emi, who surprisingly stayed asleep.

"Naruto must have run you all day," I said quietly to the sleeping girl.

After Emi was snug in her bed, Sasuke walked back to the living room and stared down at Naruto, who would ever so often snore slightly and twitch. Sasuke subconsciously thought that Naruto look quite adorable laying there asleep.

'Naruto wake up.' Sasuke whispered loudly trying to wake up Naruto but not his daughter who was just down the hall. Sasuke hesitantly leaned down and put a hand on Narutos shoulder and gave a slight shake, hoping it would work.

It failed.

With a huff, Sasuke became upset by Narutos deep sleeping and put his hands on his chest and shook harder.

Nope, still asleep.

When Sasuke stopped shaking Naruto, he subconsciously, reached up and grabbed Sasuke hand. The blonde pulled down, snuggling the strangely soft hand to his face. By force Sasuke was brought down and was practically on top of Naruto.

Awkward…

Sasuke blushed deeply. Remembering the events this morning, Sasuke jerked his hand away sending the sleeping blonde tumbling onto the floor. With a 'thunk' Naruto jumped up and stared at Sasuke.

'Why'd you have to do that Sasuke," Naruto complained, rubbing his tussled blonde locks. "You could have just shaken me awake.' Poor Naruto never expected the hand to the back of his head.

Sasuke grew a vein on his forehead.

'Whatever, let's just go to bed.' Sasuke said bluntly turning away from the blonde, heading to the bedroom before it got worse. When he didn't hear footsteps but his own, he turned to look at Naruto who stood in the same place, a smug look on his face.

'What are you waiting for Christmas trees to bloom?' Sasuke asked getting irritated again, the previous vein threatening to pop again. Naruto slyly smiled at Sasuke and walked up to him.

'Why did you wake me up to go to bed, you could of had it all to yourself, and wouldn't have to sleep with me?' Naruto questioned walking around Sasuke waiting for the hard-ass raven head to slip up.

'How should I know? So what if I woke you up? So go sleep on the couch I don't care, I just thought I would be nice.' Sasuke answered, a barely noticeable stutter in his tone, his embarrassment almost getting the best of him. He silently prayed Naruto hadn't noticed.

'Ok whatever floats your gloomy little boat.' Naruto said half-heartedly and finished his way to the bedroom while Sasuke just stood there.

A knot caught in Sasuke throat as he pondered to himself.

_Why __**did**__ I wake him up? Why all of a sudden am I getting flustered around Naruto? I keep blushing. The only time I blushed was when I was a kid, like when my mom would spit bath me. Well I'm sure it noting to worry about right. Nothing to get worked up over. _Sasuke inwardly conversed with himself. He sighed at his 'nothing's wrong' theory and walked up stairs to the bed room. When he opened the door Naruto was already back to sleep, half in and half out of the covers. Sasuke mentally grunted as he noticed the blonde clad only in boxers. With a sigh, Sasuke began changing into his night clothes, which is a pair of black shorts and a plain gray pocket tee. When he crawled into bed he sank deep into the covers curling his legs up and getting into a fetal position; drifting off to sleep.

Around the middle of the night, Sasuke stirred awake by the sound of the door opening along with a small patter on the floor. He sat up in bed, willing his eyes to adjust to the dark, to see Emi standing beside Narutos bed.

'What's the matter Emi?' Sasuke whispered to his small pink haired daughter. The pink haired girl wiped her face with the back of her hand; a small sniffle could be heard.

'I...h-had a night m-mare...' she cried softly, quietly. Sasuke sighed and carefully got out of bed so not to wake the sleeping blonde. He picked her up in his arms and took her back to her temporary room. When he laid her down, he kissed her forehead before squatting beside her. Sasuke had seen Sakura talk Emi out of a nightmare before. It couldn't be that hard, right?

'So what scared you in the dream Emi?' Sasuke asked Emi, running his fingers through her soft hair.

'There was a big monster; he was trying to eat you and uncle Naruto. I tried to save you but he just kept getting bigger.' She sniffed some more tears coming out of her eyes.

'Ok, imagine if the monster was pink, with kitten paws and a tiny body. That would be funny wouldn't, and you were a super hero, and if you had superpowers what would you turn it into?' he asked her, the whole process felt so natural to him.

'I would turn it into a big bowl of jello, and then we can eat it.' She excitedly whispered making her arm into a bowl as if the jello was in it. She smiled and licked her lips.

'Yea, that would be good. So are you alright now?' he asked the smiling girl. She nodded leaned up and kissed her daddies cheek.

'Good night daddy, I love you bunchies.' She said, her eyes fluttering. He tucked the covers over her and walked back to Narutos room. As soon as he lay back down on the soft warm bed, he went straight to sleep.

_The next day…_

'Naruto I might have to work late tonight again. Orochimaru is killing me with work. I'm sorry.' He told Naruto, taking his jacket from the back of the chair and slipping it on. 'Tomorrow is Saturday, so we will do something fun, ok Emi.' Sasuke told her kissing her head and hugging her bye.

'And uncle Naruto too?' she asked pointing her cereal spoon at Naruto, dropping a few pieces in the process. Sasuke nodded and waved to them and walked off to work.

When Sasuke got to the office he was greeted by Ino Yamanaka, his most trusted secretary.

'Orochimaru wanted me to send you to his office right away when you got here.' She said, her crystal blue eyes shined with worry.

Ino has been Sasuke secretary for around 2 years and they have grown quite a bond. Even though Ino had a slight crush on Sasuke, she never let it get past him being her boss. She respected his marriage to Sakura and would never do anything to affect it. Since Sasuke and Sakura have been fighting before the divorce, Ino was the girl Sasuke went to for help. He would talk her ears off and she would just sit and listen. She was a true friend to Sasuke.

'Thanks Ino, wish me luck, I'm going to need every bit of it.' Sasuke groaned placing his suitcase in her awaiting arms. Sasuke noticed her long blonde hair was tied to the side in a large braid.

"I like the hair, by the way." He said before turning and leaving.

The walk down the hallway to Orochimaru's room was like walking on fire and being pelted with glass, it was dreaded.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto was on one end of the couch and Emi on the other, a coloring book and a few crayons in her small hands.

'So Emi what do you want to do today?' Naruto asked the small girl, her face scrunched up as she tried so hard to stay in the lines. After a minute she looked up from her paper and smiled.

'I don't care.' She piped.

'Well let's go out to eat.' He suggested. Emi smiled and nodded. They got dressed and left the house.

_With Sasuke…_

'Sasuke my boy," the snake like man said, his voice had an eerie amount of chipper tone. "I'm glad you came.' Orochimaru's once cheery voice turned into a hiss, much like the snake he was. Sasuke cringed and sat down.

'I didn't have a choice sir.' He spat back and crossed his legs and his arms, putting up a barrier between him and his boss.

'Anyway, I need you to work tomorrow, we will be bus...' he started but didn't get to finish.

'I can't; I have plans, a life sir. So I won't be here.' He spat angrily,

_I can't believe he asked me that. I have a life, a daughter, that I made plans with, and that blonde idiot._

'So you're going to have to schedule someone else to work.' He finished. Sasuke caught glance of the shocked expression on his face before he stood up. Sasuke bowed to him half-heartedly, and continued his way to his office he shared with Ino.

'How did it go?' she asked laying some papers down on his desk. He looked up at her through his raven bangs and sighed.

'Great. It went great, I will probably get fired, but I don't care, I can't stand him.' He seethed. When he sat down in his chair Ino moved so she was standing in front of his desk.

Sasuke noticed that Ino looked nervous.

'Umm, Sasuke, I was wondering if…maybe you would…l-like to go out to e-eat?' she asked shyly. Sasuke looked up and smiled at her.

The question shocked him a little because he always considered Ino to be just a friend.

_Hell who care,_ Sasuke thought, _I could use a good time._

'Yea that would be nice. How bout we leave now. I'm sick of this place.' He said putting the papers in his drawer and getting his jacket and slipping it on.

With a huge smile on Ino's face, she nodded and the pair headed to the back door and clocked before heading to the parking lot.

'So where do you want to go?' Sasuke asked Ino as the two got into Sasukes black Lexis.

Sasuke was excited. He needed to get his mind off Sakura and Naruto. Especially Naruto. Ever since he started to get flustered around him, it makes him worry.

'I don't care. I'm just glad you said yes.' She said quietly, her hand fiddling with the hem of her knee length deep purple pencil skirt. Sasuke looked over at her and smiled.

He decided to take her to Mixing Mayhem, it was a pub that he used to go to when him and Sasuke were at it again. It had dancing, singing and food. Alcohol too. That's what got Sasuke. He always had too much to drink. Thus resulting in having to call Naruto to take him home.

'Do you drink?' Sasuke asked as he started the car and began to drive off. Ino shook her head. She was never the type to drink; she has had maybe one or two on a special occasion but never more than that.

Sasuke smirked. 'Well if you change your mind don't think twice.'

* * *

><p><strong>Next chappie will have some SasuIno but its temporary, so no worries =D<strong>

**Thank you loves for reading!**


	4. Drunk?

**Ok here is another chapter! Woo hoo! And the last of my written stuff. But have no fear I plan to be able to write chapters on Tuesday and Thursday because that's when I am in school =D**

**Ok, sorry to disappoint but there will be slight SasuIno *dodges knifes* **

**Ok but there is a special surprise at the end so wait and see, don't give up on me now!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Mr. Mom...<em>

_'Do you drink?' Sasuke asked when he pulled into the parking lot. Ino shook her head no. Sasuke nodded. 'Ok, I do so if you change your mind, don't think twice.' _

* * *

><p>'Goodnight Emi.' Naruto said kissing the top of the bubblegum head. The small girl turned in her bed, her eyes fluttering closed.<p>

The sun haired Naruto turned out the lights and went into the kitchen to put away leftovers from dinner with Emi.

After he was done he tossed the spatula he used to put the food in containers into the sink and walked tiredly into the living room to watch TV.

When Naruto sat down on the couch with a plop, he glanced at his watch and noticed it was already 10.

Even though Naruto knew Sasuke was a grown man and could very well take care of himself, he still felt the need to wait till Sasuke got home.

For some reason, recently Naruto has noticed his friend get flustered quiet a lot around him. It wasn't something Sasuke normally and it was a strange feeling for Naruto.

Although he would never say_ anything_ to _anybody_ the blonde actually has developed a sort of teenage crush since he has been staying with him.

Sadly, low and behold, the guy that he likes is a straight as a ruler. The thought of being with Sasuke was a farfetched idea and Naruto knew it would never happen because Sasuke was too much of a ladies' man to be with a silly, outrageous blonde haired **boy**!

It was one of those situations that just called for luck to decide.

_Who knows, maybe Sasuke might like me too, they way he is blushing all the time?_ Naruto thought, his heart lightly fluttering at the thought. After the quick feeling of happyiness, Naruto remember all the women Sasuke has been with and decided it was a lost cause.

Naruto looked at his watch again and it was almost 11.

_He should have called,_ Naruto thought. Then he then it hit him, _oh that's right; he said he would have to work late again._

With a sigh, Naruto grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the TV, waiting the long lonely night waiting for his friend to get home.

**(Authors Note: Before you read any further, the following in SasuIno so if you don't wanna read it go down to the next A/N)**

Thirteen shot glasses stacked up on a booth along with an expensive white purse, each glass as empty as the next.

The middle of the dance floor staged a raven and a blonde. The raven haired boys arms wrapped loosely around the blonde waist. . Face to face they danced, their bodies grinded against each other, swaying to the rhythm of the music lingering in the smoky air.

The blunette was drunk.

The blond was drunk.

Completely plastered.

The obsidian eyed boy smiled stupidly at the blonde girl and kissed her quickly before he spun her around so that he was behind her. His hands traveled up her thighs to the band of her purple pencil skirt. The girl let him snake his way up under her shirt, rubbing her damp hot skin.

He blew in her ear, sending chills down her body.

Their bodies began wearing down but their mind still running wildly with the feel of the elixir.

The alcohol hit harder than they had expected.

The girl turned on her heel to face the boy. She grabbed his hand and pulled them out of the crowd to the bathroom. With a half hearted push, the door swung open. With an aggressive shove, the girl is at the sink with the boy in front of her. He wraps his arms around her lithe waist and pulls her into a stall pushing her up to the door. With a flick the door is locked.

A fit of giggles came from them as he kissed her in between. His kisses traveled down her chin to her neck to her shoulder. He traced his finger up her side grabbing her tank top strap and was about to pull it down when something vibrated in his pocket.

At first he stupidly laughed be realized it was his phone. He reached in pocket and laid his head down on her shoulder. He squinted his black eyes at the screen trying to see who it was.

'E-Emi...' he mumbled standing up straight, his head spinning at the sudden movement. Clumsily, he flipped open the top and put it to his ear. 'Emi, what's wrong?' he asked, his voice slurring slightly.

'No, it's Naruto. I was calling to see where you were, its 4 a.m.' there was a pause. 'I was...well worried.' The voice finally said quietly.

'I'm fine, I'm out with I-Ino...' he giggled kissing Ino's neck, who moaned a little. '...I-I'll be home some-sometime.'

'Sasuke are you drunk?' asked a concerned Naruto.

'What your breaking up, I must be going o-over a tunnel...see you at home.' And he haphazardly close his phone shut and dropped it on the floor.

**(Authors Note: It's over =D)**

After he dropped his phone he went to kiss the girl again but she put her hand up, stopping the impending kiss.

'Sasuke I'm tired, I want to go home. Can I use your phone to call Hinata?' She asked pushing Sasuke up off her.

With a miserable grunt, he bent down and picked up his phone and handed it to her.

After she had a ride home she left after giving him a passionate kiss and telling him she had fun.

Sasuke paid off his tab and headed towards the door. After falling twice and throwing up once in the grass, he finally made it to his black Lexis.

Sasuke struggled with finding his keys and managing to get his car opened was more troublesome than his liking.

After the door was open, he sat down in the driver's seat he put the keys in the ignition.

As his hand grabbed the key to turn start the car, his mind flashed to Emi. What would she say if she knew Sasuke was driving drunk. He couldn't even imagine how disappointed she would be.

With a sign, the poor drunk boy took his hands off the key and laid his head on the wheel. Before long, Sasuke had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto called his friend Gaara who offered to come and watch Emi while Naruto went to the pub.<p>

When Naruto made it to the pub the lot was empty, but one car.

A black Lexes.

Sasuke's car.

With a sigh of relief, the blonde got out of his car and walked over to the Lexes. When he seen Sasuke's sleeping figure, he couldn't help but smile.

Naruto knew Sasuke was smarter than that.

Naruto grabbed the handle but it was locked, A small smirk formed on the blonde face. He leaned down and pecked on the glass.

After a moment, the sleeping man lifted his head and opened his eyes. His glassy eyes adjusted to the dark and noticed the silhouette of his friend standing there. Sasuke slowly reached over and opened the door. With both feet out he began to stand up when, out of his control, he began to fall over. With a lightening quick reaction, Naruto reached out and caught the drunken blunette in his arms.

Even when he was drunk, Sasuke was blushing at the closeness of the pain.

Naruto resisted the urge to blush and helped Sasuke over to an empty parking block.

'I'm sorry...' Naruto heard Sasuke mumble. He sat Sasuke down and sat beside him.

'Don't be.' He whispered back. Sasuke put his on the ground and got on his knees, before starting to crawl to Naruto.

Panic stricken, Naruto stood up and backed away from him.

He knew what Sasuke was like when he was drunk.

Without noticing the other parking block, Naruto toppled over, giving Sasuke the chance to crawl on top of him. This time, Naruto couldn't stop himself from blushing. It was like his dream come true.

"S-Sasuke w-what are-," Naruto was silenced with a pair of soft pale lips pressed against his.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, but in his drunken stupor and the recent feelings he has been experiencing, it just felt right.

With no real prior experience, Naruto didn't know what to do. His mind was blank and his heart was beating out of his chest.

After a moment Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto. He noticed the deep pink blush on his friend's cheeks. "Are you nervous?" Sasuke cooed.

Sasuke leaned down to kiss the blushing blonde again when everything went black.

Naruto tried to gather his bearings as he rolled the passed out boy off of him. Once he was up, Naruto picked up Sasuke and carried him to his red SUV. When the blunette was strapped in he walked over to Sasuke's car. From there he locked the car and made sure it was safe before walking back to his vehicle.

Sasuke and he would have to come back and get it.

The whole drive home, Naurtos mind kept replaying the scene, over and over again. Every time his face would get hotter and hotter.

Finally, Naruto made it home.

Once Naruto got out of the car, he noticed Gaara coming down the steps of the stoop. Naruto waved the red head over and the two got Sasuke inside and on the couch.

'Thanks Gaara.' Naruto said staring tiredly at the man passed out on his couch. 'I can't thank you enough; I just didn't want Emi to see her dad like this.'

'Think nothing of it. You're a good person Naruto.' Gaara said in a serious tone. 'I just wish Sasuke could see that.' He added and walked out the door.

Naruto pondered over the red-heads words for a second before putting his attention on Sasuke again.

'Oh Sasuke, what am I gonna do with you?' Naruto asked shaking his head.

* * *

><p>'Daddy wake up!' a pink haired girl shouted in the ears of her father.<p>

The father rolled over, cupping his hands over his ears, praying for the head ache to go away.

'Wake up daddy!" she shouted again.

And the hang-over got the best of him.

'Emi please stop shouting so loudly!' he snapped sitting up.

The black eyes of the girl glazed over as she looked at the floor.

Sasuke sighed at himself in frustration and picked up the girl wrapping her in a hug. 'I'm sorry Emi, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just have a hangov…head ache. Why don't you go see what uncle Naruto is doing, alright?' He asked hugging her and letting her go. She nodded and smiled at her dad before running to see what Naruto was doing.

Sasuke painfully got up off the couch and trudged into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet over the fridge and pulled out a pain killer that his doctor gave when he started getting migraines from fighting and stress.

He popped open the bottle and dropped town into his hand. With his free hand he meandered over and grabbed the coffee pot, opened the spout, took a swig of the warm coffee and popped the pills into his mouth.

After he sat the pot down he massaged his temples until the pain started to subside.

"Sasuke?" Narutos voice was soft coming from the living room. "Are you feeling any better?"

Sasuke pushed himself from the counter and walked into the living room where Naruto was standing by the couch.

'Yea I feel a lot better, thanks.' Sasuke said running his fingers through his hair.

'That's good,' Naruto stated, his face glowing a slight shade of pink. 'You had me worried.'

'Sorry,' Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head.

'Don't be,' Naruto said back quietly, those two words ringing in Sasuke's head.

Suddenly, everything from last night came flooding back to Sasuke and struck the poor boy like a ton of bricks. The kiss, the tone of his voice, his actions, Narutos face, the taste of Narutos soft lips.

How is he gonna explain that?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok are your SasuNaru needs satisfied so far. At least for now, because the rest of the time, its SasuNaru all the way.<strong>

**Oh and go check out my poll and vote! Its about Mr. Mom!**

**Thank you loves for reading!**


	5. Sasuke?

**Ok, so I finally got a break! This end of the semester crap is killing me! I am so ready for it to be ok! **

**Ugh…**

**Okie dokie here is chapter 5!**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Mr. Mom…<em>

_Suddenly, everything from last night came flooding back to Sasuke and struck the poor boy like a ton of bricks. The kiss, the tone of his voice, his actions, Narutos face, the taste of Narutos soft lips._

_How is he gonna explain that?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke pondered for a moment. He didn't know if he should say anything or just let it go. Cause, you know, it wasn't his fault…right? He was high intoxicated and people shouldn't be held responsible for their actions.<p>

_But it was nice,_ Sasuke though in his head.

Wait, what!

There was no possible way that Sasuke "Lady Killer" Uchiha could like kissing a boy. It just wasn't possible.

It wasn't.

_This is crazy,_ Sasuke pondered again. _I mean, could I really be falling for…_

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto as they sat at the table eating breakfast. He felt his heart rate increase as he tried to blow it off. His mind flashed back to last night and his heart skipped a beat. The taste of the dopey blonds' soft lips and the feeling of his lips on his washed over Sasuke.

This was just ridiculous.

Sasuke was not falling for Naruto.

His heart skipped a beat.

Ok, maybe he was.

"Daddy!" Emi shouted.

Sasuke shook his head snapping out of his inner battle to see both of them staring at him.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked, the blonds' face held a hint of worry.

Sasuke coughed and took a bite of his pancakes, "Yea I'm good" his voice cracked.

Naruto smiled at the way Sasuke voice cracked, and Emi must have thought it was funny because she was now laughing.

"He—Hey don't laugh at me!" Sasuke demanded his attempt at being stern failed horribly as he ended up stuttering.

"Relax Sasuke," Naruto glanced at Emi and winked, "We are just messin' with ya."

"Yea yea," Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

The three continued to eat in silence, occasionally chattering about what they had planned today.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't pay any attention to them, for he was lost in his thoughts.

_Ok,_ Sasuke thought. _I kissed the idiot blond last night. I was drunk of course, so I can blame it on that right. Ugh! _Sasuke mentally pounded his head into the table, hoping that it would solve the problem in some sick way.

Sadly it did not work because Sasuke was still confused.

…_but I mean I can't blame the alcohol because there has to be something behind it…people don't just go around kissing their best "male" friends. Even if they are drunk…right…_

Sasuke thought back to when Sasuke first met Naruto. Even though Sasuke was straight, he knew Naruto was good looking. It was a simple fact anybody could tell. His beautiful blonde hair, that shines in the sun like pure golden locks. His deep ocean blue eyes that could carry you away. The way he always smelled good even after a long days work. Or even his charming personality…and how oh so soft his lips are….

Sasuke stilled in his chair…

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Naruto asked again. Naruto noticed that Sasuke looked absolutely petrified.

Naruto noticed Sasuke glance down to under the table and his face glow a deep red. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke coughed again for the umpteenth time and shot out of his chair before rushing off from the kitchen.

Emi and Naruto stared at each other for a moment before Naruto stood up, "Finish your food, I'll go see what's up with Daddy."

Emi smiled and nodded, "Okie dokie Uncle Naruto."

Naruto smiled and walked down the hallway. He looked in the rooms until he noticed the bathroom door shut and the light on.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

_Shit! What the hell is happening!_ Sasuke panicked as he looked down at the small bulge in his pants._ This can't be…_

"Sasuke?" he heard Naruto ask.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't let him see this!_

Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke was caught. Like a damn kid with its hand in the cookie jar. And the only reaction Sasuke could do was to send his hands down to cover up the particular thing.

"Sasuke are yo—," Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Sasuke.

"Hey don't you know how to knock!" Sasuke squeaked.

Narutos eyes struggled to look up at Sasuke. "Uhh sorry."

With a frustrated huff Sasuke gave up and took his hands away from his aching member to only grab Naruto and pull him inside the door. "It's fine."

Sasuke could see it in Narutos eyes, he was gonna ask how he got the awkward hard-on. "How did you get that?"

Sasuke gulped. His mind was contemplating on super high speed as to whether he should tell the truth or not.

_I could very well lie and say Ino but what would be the point_, he thought. If he really did have feelings for this idiot blond, he might as well be honest.

"You." Sasuke implied.

The corner of Narutos mouth twitched before it became a full blown laughter.

Sasuke looked shocked at the blond laughing hysterically, his eye twitching at the over-the-top reaction.

"W—What's so funny!" Sasuke stuttered more loudly than he had liked.

Finally, after being double over from laughing, Naruto regained his composer.

Narutos mind flashed back to the kiss. In his mind Sasuke was just being a player and Naruto was his game. It was a nice kiss, but it didn't feel real to him. Naruto knew Sasuke was a ladies' man and nothing on this earth would make him believe that his friend had feelings for him. "Sorry sorry, that just shocked me. Do you think I would believe that?"

Sasuke noticed the small falter in Narutos façade and his heart fell a little.

"I am telling the truth," Sasuke pleaded.

"Yea right, Sasuke, don't play me like a fool." Naruto was becoming frustrated by the game again.

Sasuke felt hurt that Naruto didn't believe him. "Naruto, I am serious—,"

Naruto had heard enough. "No Sasuke stop!" he shouted startling Sasuke. "I don't need you leading me on and making me believe that you actually have feelings for me! What do you take me for Sasuke!"

Sasuke a taken back by what Naruto was saying.

"Naruto…do you have feelings for me?" Sasuke asked slightly eager to hear the answer. If his friend had feelings for him, it would make life so much easier.

"Yes Sasuke. I do." Narutos voice was empty. His heart starting to break. "And don't even try to tell me you have feelings for me either Sasuke!"

"Do you know how long I have liked you Sasuke, huh?" Naruto asked, his voice was dripping with pain.

All Sasuke could do was shake his head.

"I have had feelings for you ever since we became friends! And imagine how hard it was for me to watch you get married to that bitch of a woman Sakura! And then you go out with Ino and get completely wasted and did only god would what with her! THEN YOU KISS ME! You kissed me Sasuke, so don't play with me Sasuke." Naruto caught his breath. "Honestly that kiss, it felt like nothing, I felt like I was being played in one of you—."

Naruto was cut off when Sasuke crashed his lips into Narutos. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonds' waist and pulled him closer and closer till they were completely meshed together.

This time Naruto felt something. He felt all the love he had ever felt for Sasuke returned in this kiss.

Sasuke, to him, it was so much more magical than with Sakura or Ino. It was so full of passion and love.

Sasuke pulled back till the tips of their noses were touching, both boys panting from the unexpected intense kiss.

"I am telling the truth Naruto, please believe me." Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto truly saw it in Sasukes eyes.

"I'm sorry for over reacting…" Naruto whispered, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Sasukes.

"Don't be." Sasuke quoted the blond.

Naruto smiled and placed his lips on Sasukes. Naruto snaked his arms around Sasukes shoulders deepening the kiss.

Sasuke dragged his tongue across the soft lips of Naruto, begging for an entrance. Naruto was happy to oblige when, suddenly a knock came to the door. Both boys scattered around the bathroom as quick as they could, Sasuke fixing his *cough* and Naruto looking in the mirror at his hair.

The door opened and stood Emi with syrup all over his face and shirt. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his daughter.

"I heard yelling and I just wanted to see what was going on?" She asked looking at the two boys.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who gave him a silent look which Naruto got right away.

Sasuke had to get rid of his boner, which was even worse since the kiss.

"Wish I could help." Naruto smiled winking at Sasuke, whose face grew red and the problem in his pants throbbed.

"Help with what?" Emi asked.

"Clean the Toilet." Naruto retorted quickly. He had never been so happy for his ability to generate any comeback he needed.

"Eww!" Emi squeaked.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he shut the door and locked it this time.

With a grunt, he glanced at his pants and tired to figure out how to rid him of this problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Did this seem a little rushed? Let me know.<strong>

**Your reviews are loved so much! You guys keep me inspired to write!**

**OH! Dont forget to vote in my poll on my profile! Your opinion means everything! **

**Thanks for reading loves!**


	6. Itachi

_**WARNING! REALLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE AHEAD!**_

_**Please read =D (Also in Occasional Meeting)**_

_**I am going to be explaining why I haven't updated Mr. Mom (and Walking Dead for those readers)**_

**First off, I would like to deeply and sincerely apologize for asking for 25 reviews before I posted the next chapter to Mr. Mom, it was not right of me and I am so sorry. I want you guys to know that your reviews are deeply loved and I wouldn't be able to write without you guys. So I don't blame you if you are disappointed or mad at me for asking. I wont do it again. I don't even know why I did it in the first place! I am so frustrated with myself!**

**Secondly, since I got out of school I have went back to work and vaka-ed for a week, but mostly, my bf and I have been having problems with his family and my friend, so I have been really distracted with fighting and heartache. Which is no excuse! **

**So if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, please enjoy this (kinda short) Chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Mr. Mom...<em>

"_Help with what?" Emi asked._

"_Clean the Toilet." Naruto retorted quickly. He had never been so happy for his ability to generate any comeback he needed. _

"_Eww!" Emi squeaked. _

_Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he shut the door and locked it this time._

_With a grunt, he glanced at his pants and tired to figure out how to rid him of this problem._

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the "bathroom scene" has happened, and it has been nothing but awkward around the Uzumaki House. Even with the simple touch sends both boys running in opposite directions of each other. It wasn't that they disliked each other or that it was just a fling, it was just something that was touchy. Sasuke, who has pride problems, was new to the whole having feelings for you childhood friend and Naruto was just plain nervous.<p>

It was early morning when Sasuke awoke. The bed was empty beside him and he sighed, thankful he didn't have to face the morning with an awkward meeting. Sasuke rolled over the bed and laying sprawled out, his mind reminiscing the past week. Even though Sasuke had come to the conclusion he had feelings for Naruto, he didn't know how to go about it. The actions from a week ago were reckless and not well thought out, but he knew that he wanted to take it slow with Naruto. He wanted to do it right this time. With a sigh and every intention of talking to Naruto about their new found feeling, he rolled the rest of the way off the bed. He grabbed a shirt off the dresser and haphazardly pulled it on and walked down the stairs. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen. Sasuke stood outside the door listening. With a smile he could hear Emi talking away. When Sasuke came into the kitchen he took Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him close to him. Needless to say, Sasuke wasn't too happy with his friends unnecessary roughness.

'What the hell are you doing?' he whispered to him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then at Emi.

'Have you noticed anything different on Emi?' he asked. Sasuke pitied Naruto and looked at his daughter. His eyes scanned for something different, but noting caught his eye till he looked at her face again. Two barely distinct lines scarred the sides of her nose. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto grip and walked over to his daughter. He lifted her chin and gazed at the lines.

'Emi how long have you had those lines?' he asked her. She cocked her head to the side.

'Ummm…I don't know daddy, are they bad.' She stuttered, his face showing fear, was she in trouble? Sasuke shook his head and stood up. He tried to think where he had seen something like them…someone he knew…

'Itachi!' he shouted angrily. Naruto flinched at the name.

'What about him?' Naruto said shaking off the nerves.

Sasuke clenched his fists, "Sakura!"

'Daddy is someting the matter.' He heard Emi say. Naruto picked Emi up.

'I need to go visit Sakura.' He said walking over to the door.

Emi wriggled from Narutos grasp and ran to her daddy. 'Can I come too?'

Sasuke stopped and turned to his daughter. 'Yea, I guess.' He said quietly and picked up the small child. She wiggled happily in his arms. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "If I don't come back, I might be in prison."

He was gone.

Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was walking fast down the street, his face and whole body must have looked like a cheery because he was hot. Not the good lookin' kind, the furious kind.<p>

When Sasuke reached the door to his ex-wife's apartment he banged on the door so hard it knuckles started to bleed. After a few moments of waiting the door opened slowly to reveal Sakura. She was dressed in a dark pink dress with white leggings and dark blue flip-flops.

Her face twisted into a scowl, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She glanced at Emi and smiled at her daughter. "Hi Emi." She put her hands out to take Emi but the small girl just hugged Sasuke tighter. Sakura frowned.

"I had a question to ask you?" His voice was full of pure rage.

Sakura gave Sasuke a questioning look and moved aside so he could come in. Sasuke pushed past her and sat Emi down.

"Emi, go find Lee, he would like to see you." Sakura said. Emi glanced at Sasuke to see if it was alright, wishing inside her little 5 year old body that he said its wasn't face. Her father nodded and she hesitantly walked up the set of stairs to the right. Sakura walked into the kitchen and signaled for Sasuke to follow. With a frustrated sigh he got up and followed to woman into the kitchen. Once the door was shut, Sasuke wasted no time in asking questions.

"Did you sleep with Itachi?" He bluntly asked.

Sakura spit out the water she was sipping and sat the cup down before she dropped it. Her face twisted in fear as she tried to answer the question. "I-I.." she paused, "Sa-sauke.."

Sasuke was enraged down, beyond what it was before. "You slept with Itachi!' he was fuming at this point. 'My fucking brother!"

_Why did she do that? No correction, how could she do that!_

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted at her, his face glowing like an angry Tinker Bell. "After all the accusing you did to me, you were the one who cheated on me! With my own brother Sakura!" he covered his mouth for a moment before removing it. "My own fucking brother."

_After all the months of her accusing me of cheating, she was the one cheating on me. I cant believe that she could do that to me. After all we have been through..._ Sasuke's face fell.

After thinking for a moment, the most unwanted question Sasuke ever wanted to hear. "Is Emi even mine?"

Sakura nodded. "I was already pregnant with Emi when I slept with Itachi."

Even though the thought of her sleeping with his brother while she was pregnant was a disgusting idea, he was never so happy to hear that Emi was his. His mind thought back to Emi's lines on her face. _Maybe they just run in the family_, he thought. Sasuke was about to ask another question when Emi came bursting through the door and straight into Sasuke's arms. "Whats wrong Emi?"

Emi buried her face into Sasuke neck. "Lee scares me!"

Sasuke look back to Sakura, his face full of hurt and disgust, before he stormed out of the room and out the door. His mind still full of questions.

_Oh Emi, please let this work out for us,_ Sasuke pleaded hugging his daughter tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short but I wanted to get this idea out of my head. Its actually been how the story was gonna go from the start but I changed my mind. But now its back! I hope you enjoyed, reviews are loved.<strong>

**Thank you for reading loves!**


	7. Curiosity

**Please read the authors note, I know they suck but its important. If you dont wanna read, skip to the little row of numbers.**

**Ok...guys I hate to admit it but I have been taken over by the Plot Bunny and he has taken the entire plot of this story into his evil claws and is just literally killing it! **

**I just sit and stare at this story till my eyes wanna fall out and I cant get anything to go with it! Its driving me crazy! I don't even know where this story is going anymore, and I might either put it up for adoption or discontinue it... T_T I don't wanna but I don't want you guys to keep waiting and nothing ever comes. I am disappointed that I let this happen. Maybe one day I will have defeated the Plot Bunny and got the plot back and it will hit me like a ton of bricks and I will know how to finish the story. Because it kinda feels like reading soaps, they just go on and on. **_**(My fav is Days of Our Lives btw! Sammy better not be preggers with Fake Rafes babah! I will be so frustrated!)**_

_**123123123123123123123**_

**Anyways, here is a little side story/drabble that hit me when I was remembering when I used to babysit my cousin **_**(who I really and honestly wanted to **_**SIT****ON**_** to shut her up)**_** and she used to do this all the time and it drove me up the wall and beyond!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There comes a time in a child's life when they are just curious about everything. It doesn't matter what it is, they just wanna know about it, regardless of the consequences. Just something that is hardwired into their small, but very absorbent, brains.<p>

There also comes a time when the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" is something their parents consider.

Luckily (although not for some), that very special time has came upon a young toddler named Emi.

Sasuke Uchiha rubbed his temples with a scorching frustrations. His ears were ringing and his overly stressed mind was spinning. When his headache calmed slightly he opened his deep, black eyes painfully slow to meet his daughters equally dark pair. He frowned at the girl in front of him, for his wish for her to be gone, obviously didn't happen.

"Why?" Emi repeated staring fervently at her father. Her dark eyes boring into his with curiosity and as much passion as she could muster up.

With a huff, Sasuke leaned back in his chair letting his arms dangle. He rolled his head and eyes around slowly till they landed back on hers. "Because Emi, it just is green." He repled to her question.

Said conversation between the father/daughter pair has been going on for almost half an hour. All joking aside, Emi asked Sasuke why the grass is green. Sasuke repled with the simple "I dont know, it just is." No! That was just not goo enough for Emi! She needed to know more!

"Why?"

"Because God made it that color."

"Why?"

"Because he likes the color?"

"But why?"

"Because he thought it would go good with the blue ocean."

"Why?"

"..."

"Why daddy?"

"...because they have similar contrasts."

"Well then why isn't it purple? Purple and blue are pretty together."

Another huff, "Purple would look silly."

"Wh-?"

"Emi!" Sasuke shouted, slightly startling the young girl. "Honey, listen, I don't know why things are they way they are, I just live on earth. You don't have to analyze everything."

There was silence and Sasuke thought he had finally won that battle when suddenly,

"Why?"

Fighting back the urge to stand up in frustration, he calmly rubbed Emi's bubblegum hair, forced a badly faked smile and said, "Curiosity killed the cat."

A gasp escaped the girls lips as she stared in pure shock and horror at her father. She seemed almost devastated for this cat that was killed for its curiosity. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her expression and couldn't help but feel the need to laugh.

And right before Sasuke was gonna let out a laugh of happiness and relief with some sort of sick satisfaction that his daughter wasnt going to bombard him with questions, Emi opened her mouth.

"Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok thee end! <strong>**Did you like, love or hate this!**

**Reviews are love more than anything!**

**Thank you loves for reading!**

**If you read the AN, I don't know what should I do! Im so at a loss! **


	8. Smunchies

**Ok, if you're still with me, you as my lovely reviewers have inspired me! Here is a sweet little chapter for you beautiful people**_**!**_

* * *

><p><em>Perviously on Mr. Mom...<em>

_Even though the thought of her sleeping with his brother while she was pregnant was a disgusting idea, he was never so happy to hear that Emi was his. His mind thought back to Emi's lines on her face. Maybe they just run in the family, he thought. Sasuke was about to ask another question when Emi came bursting through the door and straight into Sasuke's arms. "Whats wrong Emi?"_

_Emi buried her face into Sasuke neck. "Lee scares me!"_

_Sasuke look back to Sakura, his face full of hurt and disgust, before he stormed out of the room and out the door. His mind still full of questions._

_Oh Emi, please let this work out for us, Sasuke pleaded hugging his daughter tighter._

* * *

><p>It was early Monday morning and Sasuke laid wide awake in bed. His mind was going over a million things and he couldn't put the chaos to rest. It has been almost a month since the incident with Sakura and he couldn't help but feel completely worthless. He had noticed Naruto attempts to cheer him up, but Sasuke just couldn't do it. He couldn't put it behind him and it was starting to ware on his relationship with Naruto. Emi as well has been effected, her daddy wasn't the normal daddy he used to be.<p>

Sasuke had decided to have a DNA test done on Emi. He mentally cursed at himself for having to stoop so low but what Sakura said and all the times she accused him of cheating, he didn't know who to trust anymore. He was desperate and distressed and needed some answers.

With a quick glance sideways, Sasuke looked at the clock and then closed his eyes again. He sighed and opened his eyes once more, he hadn't actually read the time, to see the clock shine 4:12 a.m in the dark room. A sigh escaped his lips for the umpteenth time, he had to get up in 2 hours and he wasn't even tired. He could tell this was going to be a long day.

The raven haired man closed his eyes in attempt to fall asleep when a groan was heard from under the quilt. Sasuke looked over at the sleeping blonde though half lidded eyes. A small smile took over Sasuke as the man next to him licked his dry lips before he continued breathing though his mouth. Sasuke slowly reached over and ran his thumb against the boys damp lip, his smile growing wider. When he thought about it (which wasn't often because it hurt his head) he found it hard to believe that he was dating a guy, let alone kissing one. Sasuke now was happier than when he was with Sakura by a long shot. Granted he did love Sakura for years, but a broken heart can change that. He wanted to know Sakura loved him and he still wanted to see her, but when he was with Naruto, she was the last thing on his mind. With Naruto and Emi he felt like he was finally a family, that his life was getting back on track. The thing that will set everything completely into motion and get things going right is when the DNA test results come back negative. He didn't know what he would do if Emi wasn't even his. A frown replaced the smile at the thought of Emi being Itachi's. He would still love her the same way (I mean come on, he raised the girl from the start) because you can't break the bond of a parent and child. Especially not a bond like his and Emi's.

With a quick glance at the clock, Sasuke frowned even deeper at the time; 4:15. With a grunt he rolled over careful not to wake Naruto and closed his eyes for the last time. Without noticing, he drifted off to sleep. Somehow, sorting over his thoughts seemed to help clear the storm in his head.

Two hours later a shrill tone rang though the room and Sasuke swatted at the clock, mercifully wishing to kill it. With a grumble he sat up in bed. His body was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Sasuke glanced back at Naruto who was awake looking at Sasuke with soft sleepy eyes.

"Good morning," Naruto whispered pulling the covers up to his chin.

Sasuke stood up and hobbled over to Narutos side of the bed and leaned over. "Good morning," he whispered back, placing a kiss on the boys forehead. Before Sasuke could pull away Naruto was back asleep. A smiled over took Sasuke's lips again as he ran his hand over his boyfriends forehead and hair, he liked seeing Naruto so peaceful. It was a nice change from his otherwise craziness.

After Sasuke was ready (and unwilling) to go to work he stopped by Emi's room. When he saw the sleeping girl, he caught sight of the marks. He silently hoped that it was all going to turn out.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the girls head who stirred awake. "Daddy?" Emi asked half asleep.

"Im heading to work, you be good for uncle Naruto ok?"

The small girl nodded and went back to sleep.

Sasuke was most definitely not looking forward to work today. Things have been awkward at work to say the least, Ino has started act like a little girl in love. Though Sasuke couldn't blame her after that night. Today he was finally going to talk to her about him dating Naruto, he didn't mind her flirting but he didn't want her to go to all that trouble and Sasuke already taken.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Emi sat on the couch watching a marathon of Looney Toons. Not a second went by that they weren't laughing. Emi was mostly laughing because Naruto was, since she was only 5 she couldn't quite comprehend why a rabbit getting shot at was funny. It just didn't seem right.<p>

All was well with the world.

"Uncle Naruto, do you and daddy have smunchies?" Emi asked as innocent as the day she was born.

Naruto choked on his spit and began having a coughing fit. All the while, his face glowing bright red. Naruto has heard Sasuke use the term "smunchies" as apposed to sex when Emi would get curious of where babies come from. Sasuke told Emi that smunchies were what grown-ups did when they were in love and that love is what makes babies.

"Umm...," Naruto coughed, "...umm..."

Naruto couldn't understand why he was so nervous. Sasuke and him have not had sex yet. They have came close but Sasuke or Naruto would stop before it got to far. Naruto knows that Sasuke has been with someone already, but Naruto was saving himself and Sasuke respected that.

Suddenly, the front door busted open. Naruto could hear "saved by the bell" playing in his head. Naruto wondered who it could be since it was only 3 o'clock, Sasuke usually didn't get off till around 5. Unless of course Orochimaru kept him over many hours like he is known to do.

Naruto stood up when Sasuke came around the corner and noticed his eyes were all red from crying.

Naruto rushed over, "Sasuk-"

Before Naruto could finish Sasuke had his lips pressed to Naruto's. A high pitched squeal came from the girl on the couch as she took off running away from the gross scene before her eyes.

Caught up in the moment, both Sasuke and Naruto had forgotten what it felt like to just simply kiss, no lust or anything. Just a good ole fashioned blissful kiss. It was a nice feeling.

Once Sasuke pulled away he smiled, "Emi is mine."

Naruto eyes widened with happiness as he threw his arms around his long time crush in a massive hug. "Oh Sasuke, that is great!," Naruto said breathlessly into Sasuke's ears. Naruto could feel Sasuke squeeze back.

"I was so worried," Sasuke mumbled into Narutos shirt.

Naruto pulled Sasuke back, "Its fine to worry, but Emi is yours and thats all that matters, lets look ahead of us now."

Sasuke and Naruto both smiled.

"Eww smunchies!" came a cry from down the hall.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a quizzical look, "Don't ask." Naruto said capturing Sasuke's lips in his.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatdaya think! Good, bad, weird, crazy?<strong>

**Thank you loves for reading!**


	9. It's a Plan!

**Ok I would like to apologize ahead of time, I am actually looking at whats on the internet. I don't have my flash-drive at the moment so I don't have any of my notes or anything. **

**Anyways, here is another chapter.**

_***edit* BTW Thank you guys for 10,000 hits! You guys are amazing! I wouldn't be here this far without you guys!**_

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>Perviously on Mr. Mom...<em>

_Once Sasuke pulled away he smiled, "Emi is mine."_

_Naruto eyes widened with happiness as he threw his arms around his long time crush in a massive hug. "Oh Sasuke, that is great!," Naruto said breathlessly into Sasuke's ears. Naruto could feel Sasuke squeeze back._

_"I was so worried," Sasuke mumbled into Narutos shirt._

_Naruto pulled Sasuke back, "Its fine to worry, but Emi is yours and thats all that matters, lets look ahead of us now."_

_Sasuke and Naruto both smiled._

_"Eww smunchies!" came a cry from down the hall._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto with a quizzical look, "Don't ask." Naruto said capturing Sasuke's lips in his._

_Things were finally looking up._

* * *

><p>Naruto paced around the kitchen holding his cellphone in his hand. I was going to call Gaara for a favor but he wanted to make sure Sasuke was in bed. He was planning a surprise for his boyfriend and he didn't want Sasuke to know. Naruto waited until he could hear Sasuke down the hall say that he was going to bed, before he started dialing numbers. Suddenly, Naruto heard foot steps. Panicked, the blonde hurriedly shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to the cabinet. Sasuke walked into the room the same moment Naruto had began opening the small wooden door.<p>

Naruto looked over at his tired looking boyfriend with sad eyes. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Sasuke said quietly.

"Yes, it will be." Naruto agreed walking to the sink next to Sasuke and running cold water into the glass he had gotten from the cabinet. "For all of us."

"I'm so scared she won't like it," Sasuke leaned against the fridge, tilting his head over looking like a beaten puppy. "What if other kids make fun of her? What if she doesn't like her teacher?"

Naruto sat down his glass of water before wrapping his distraught boyfriend in his arms, "It will be ok, I promise. The first week will be tough but pretty soon you won't be able to get her to come home."

Naruto pulled back and Sasuke's face seems a little less sad, "You're right, but I wan't to take her to school and pick her up."

Now it was Naruto's turn to look distraught. _If__Sasuke__want__'__s__to__pick__her__up,__then__I__can't__do__the__surprise!_Naruto thought. Thinking fast, "I think you should let her ride the bus home, it will give her a sense of independence that she can do it all by her self." Naruto smirked at his quick thinking. "She is your kid after all." the blonde added.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's thinking face, his top lip stuck out further than the bottom and his eye brows slightly lowered. Naruto had to admit that it was adorable.

Finally, Sasuke broke the silence, "yea that is a good idea."

Naruto sighed with relief, "good, now go to bed. I'm going to finish my water and I will be right there."

With a nod and quick kiss on the lips, Sasuke turned and headed to the bedroom.

Naruto took a sip of the water and pulled out his phone again. Seeing the numbers still there, he hit call. After a few rings a sultry deep tone answered the phone.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Gaara it's Naruto, are you busy?" Naruto asked turning his back to the kitchen door.

Naruto heard a sigh,_ "__Sasuke__drunk__again?__" _

"What? No. I need a favor," Naruto looked back to see if anybody was standing at the door. "I want to take Sasuke out some place nice, and I need you to be at the house when Emi gets home from Preschool tomorrow."

Another sigh was heard, but not one of annoyance, _"__Yea__Naruto,__anything.__I__like__Emi,__she__reminds__me__of__you.__" _Naruto heard his red head friend chuckle dully. Naruto knew Gaara never hardly laughed and when he did it was hard to hear, but that dull laugh was the same as Naruto cackling. It just doesn't sound the same.

"One more thing, I am (hopefully) going to get Sasuke to forget what time it is, so he won't want to rush home to see her. When she gets home will you call me and use the video call so he can see her?"

"_Yea I can do that, should I call before she gets off the bus so he can see that also?"_

"Yes that would be great!"

"_Ok, I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Thanks Gaara!" Naruto said a little too excitedly, "I will tell Emi that you will be at the house. Thanks again Gaara!"

"_Not a problem."_

'Ok goodnight."

"_Night."_

Naruto hung up his phone, a smile spread painfully wide across his face. He gulped down the water before walking down the hall towards Emi's room. Opening the door quietly, Naruto tiptoed over to the sleeping girls bed, "Emi?"

Small moans could be heard as the small girl rolled over, "Yea?"

Naruto got down on his knees and made sure she was paying attention, "Can you do me a favor?"

Emi nods.

"Tomorrow will you tell your daddy you want to ride the bus home tomorrow, so he can see that you're a big girl. Fearless just like him."

At the thought of being fearless like her daddy, who was her superhero, made her all giddy. "Yea Uncle Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, "Ok, I'm going to take your daddy out somewhere special because he has been kinda down lately. Gaara is gonna be here when you get off the bus and he is going to call your daddy so he can see you ok."

Emi nodded while smiling. "I like Gaara, he gives me piggy back rides."

"So it's a plan?" Naruto asked sticking his hand out to her.

"Yep!" She slapped his hand in a high-five.

"Ok, go back to sleep," Naruto leaned down to kiss her head before he got back up. "Good night Emi."

"Night Uncle Naruto," she whispered back before she was out like a light.

Naruto shut the door and walked slowly down the hallway.

Ever since Sasuke found out Emi was his, Sasuke has been a lot happier. But there is just something that seems to keep nagging at him and Naruto can't figure it out. His best bet is that his crazy ass boss is working him to a frazzle. So Naruto wants to do something special for Sasuke. Let Sasuke to have a little "Sasuke - with Naruto on the Side - Time ". Naruto had to admit, that the past couple months in general have been shit for Sasuke and Naruto knew that having Emi and the blonde there was the only thing keeping him sane. Well, Naruto in general was helping to keep him sane. Helping raise Emi and giving him a place to stay, comfort anytime he needed it.

With a small smile, Naruto opens to door to the bedroom and slips into the darkness of the room and removes his clothes as he makes his way to the bed. Now only clad in boxers, he climbs into bed and pulls Sasuke to him entangling their legs together before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know this drops it off suddenly, but they next chapter is the date and I am planning on it being a long chapter, and I hate long long long chapters, so I am putting it in its ok so its not to long. <strong>

**I also realized that Emi acts really adult like for her age and she she seems to comprehend things that I am not sure an average 5 year old could. I honestly don't know, I am never around kids so I can be sure. But one thing is, she IS Sasuke's kid (haha) that pretty much sums its up. **

**Reviews are loved, Readers are gold!**

**Thank you loves for reading!**


End file.
